Waiting for the Miracle
by TaarnaT
Summary: Something I wrote for CS Fluff Month: pregnant Emma and dad-to-be Killian. Starts during the first trimester, but I'm planning on continuing it. First chapter is also smutty, but chapters will vary.
1. Chapter 1

So, in honor of CS Fluff month, I'm writing my first fluffy pregnancy piece based on a request. I've actually tried to base some of this off of my own experiences being pregnant, and think that I'll continue this one for several chapters, some of which will be smutty, and some of which won't be. Not expecting it to be particularly kinky, though third trimester sex does take some creativity...

This chapter takes place around 10-12 weeks. Yes, the big boobs and the insane sensitivity can really happen, for those who've never been through it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters.

-

"Seriously, stop staring!"

"I can't help it, lass. Have you seen your bosom? It's ..."

"Huge. I know." Emma struggled with her bra some more, trying to will her breasts into the obviously too-small cups. "God dammit, I swear these things have gone up another size!" She threw the bra across the bedroom with a huff, naked once more.

Killian's sparkling eyes met hers as he reclined on their bed before dropping to her chest, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Emma, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, you're carrying my child, and your breasts are the size of cannon balls. I'm sorry to disappoint you, darling, but I'm going to stare."

Looking in their bedroom mirror, she had to admit- her body did look pretty damn good. While she hadn't appreciated the first trimester changes back when she was pregnant with Henry (what with being locked up, abandoned, and all) things were considerably easier this time around. She could get plenty of sleep, didn't feel particularly nauseous most days, her sex drive was off the charts and she hadn't really gained a pound yet, except in her chest- where she'd gone up easily two sizes. In a few months she'd start to notice a roundness in her belly, and their secret would be out, but for now she and Killian were keeping it quiet. Or, at least, she was. He, on the other had, seemed quite pleased with himself, and she'd caught him dropping little hints here and there about his virility.

"Come back to bed, love. I have the perfect remedy to help you relax." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's what got us into this mess."

"I was thinking I'd rub your back, though I'd never deny you more carnal pleasures if my lady insists."

"You know what your back rubs do to me," she protested even as she sank back into the bed next to him and he ran his hand over her skin lightly, eliciting a soft sigh from her. It was a lazy Sunday, she had nowhere to be, and for a man with one hand- he was remarkably good at this stuff.

He grabbed some massage oil and the little plastic massage tool he'd found at Mr Clark, um Sneezy's, pharmacy. He ran his hand all over her back as he spread out the fragrant oil, then used the tool to knead the tension out of her shoulders and back, where it seemed to be the worst. Every so often, he'd lean down to place a kiss to her skin, gentle kisses that were probably supposed to be soothing but only made her think of his mouth and all the amazing things he could do with it; she shivered.

The 4-pronged plastic tool was abandoned as Killian began to knead the muscles in her ass and legs, kissing his way down one and up the other as he went. Completely against her will, she moaned and sighed.

"Turn over, love."

She wanted to protest, to say that he didn't need to do anything else because she did feel relaxed and immeasurably more comfortable, but instead found herself flipping onto her back as he sat between her thighs and began kissing his way up her body. She was being greedy, but she wanted more and he seemed happy to give it to her. Her breasts were so sensitive right now, but he knew that, and gently nuzzled and kissed them as he worked his way to her neck. He was so tender, slow and almost reverent in his actions, and she'd never felt more cherished. She saw plain as day the emotions in his eyes as he locked his stare with hers and smiled softly. He loved her. He was happy with her. He wanted her.

She let her legs fall open to either side of him, and he smirked. He ran his hand through her hair softly, leaning in for a slow, passionate kiss that set them both on fire. Kissing his way back down her body, he settled between her thighs and began to kiss her around her soft folds, his lips tantalizingly close but not quite where she needed them. "Killian" she whimpered. "Please."

"As you wish," he replied, a response that he knew always made her melt a little for reasons he didn't quite understand. He began to kiss her gently, lips and tongue moving softly to part her folds and get to her sensitive clit, the sensation bringing a breathy sigh to her lips. "Gods, Emma, you are a marvel," he breathed against her skin.

So sensitive. God, her body was so sensitive. It had to be the hormones. Every swipe of his tongue, press of his lips, every little nibble and gentle suck felt amazing. Unable to resist, she fisted her hands in his dark silky hair, arching her back to allow more access to every part of her aching center. He groaned as he plunged his face deeper and tasted her arousal, tongue dancing over her and sending sparks of pleasure shooting to her core. "Holy shit that feels good," she whimpered.

He looked up and stared at her for a moment, his eyes shot black with lust and awe. She wanted to grab his head and just force him back between her legs, where her body practically screamed for him, but instead brushed her thumb over his cheek tenderly. "Emma" he whispered, diving back between her legs as she cried out his name. "Killian, oh Killian, please don't stop."

"Gods, I don't want to stop, love."

It was almost too much. She was soaking wet, always so wet for him. He was thrusting gently into the bed, rubbing himself against the sheets in his desperation for some kind of friction, and the fact that he was as turned on as she was only added fuel to the fire, added to the heat racing through her veins. The sensations were so heightened; it was like her nerves were on overdrive.

He moaned lowly as he drank her in, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his face. She had told him that her body seemed more sensitive, and her reactions seemed to confirm that she was right. She'd always enjoyed his mouth on her, but he could tell that he was bringing her unsurpassed pleasure by the way her thighs were shaking, from the gasps and pants and broken sighs coming from her lips, from the way she was writhing under him. He wanted to make her come undone until she'd had her fill, even if it took hours. Wanted to worship her body and make her cry out his name. Wanted her to know how much he loved her.

It took mere minutes and she was fisting her hand in his hair again, her whole body shaking as she got close and gasped, "Oh god, Killian! You have to stop! I want you inside me when I come!"

He swiftly crawled up her body and kissed her as he lined himself up and smoothly thrust deep into her wet heat, swallowing her loud keening cry with his lips. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as close to her as possible, and kissed him furiously, hips bucking up to meet his as she teetered on the edge. Just a handful of thrusts and she came, walls clenching around him as he drew out her release.

"Let me watch you," he whispered, sliding out and rolling onto his back so she could straddle him. "You look so gorgeous on top of me." She sank onto his cock, moaning as he filled her from a different angle. Her cheeks were flushed, hair cascading over her heaving chest and shoulders, and he wanted to sear this image into his brain to remember forever. She was breathtaking, his woman, riding his cock with such a look of ecstasy on her face that he didn't ever want it to end.

Leaning back slightly, she whimpered, "oh my god, Killian, you have no idea how good this feels. It's so intense." Her breath hitched as she gasped out the words, biting her lips as she fluttered around him. He'd always been amazing in bed, but with the changes in her body, she'd found a new level of sensitivity that made every movement incredibly stimulating. She kept herself on edge, walls spasming around him as he groaned under her, clearly enjoying the sensation as much as she was. "Sooo close... oh!...I...just want...to draw it... Out... Oh god... A little longer!" She gasped.

"Fuck, Emma, that feels so bloody goddamn good," he growled, holding back as much as he could so he didn't push her to come until she was ready. Her cries and gasps got louder and louder as she rode him slowly and deliberately, teasing that perfect spot inside her with every roll of her hips.

He fought the desire to just surge up into her and end their torment, busying himself with brushing his fingers over her breasts and hips. He was almost painfully hard, the fluttering sensation around his cock nearly driving him mad with need, but he knew that their orgasms would be even more intense for all the teasing, and he wanted to watch her come, knowing he'd probably have to catch her when the intensity caused her to pass out. He always loved when that happened; to know her body was so overwhelmed with sheer ecstasy that she lost consciousness from how hard he'd made her come. (It had been happening more often since she'd gotten pregnant, something about blood volume and hormones.) She literally couldn't get enough of him some days, and thank god he had the stamina to keep up with her insatiable desire.

He was very much NOT complaining.

Her whimpers turned into moans, which turned into cries, and she picked up the pace as she crossed that point of no return, screaming, " oh god, Killian, fuck me! Yes! Oh god! Killian! Kill-i- an!" As he thrust into her, sending them both into the abyss as they came together, her walls closing in around him as he pumped his release deep inside her. God, she was beautiful when she came, head thrown back, breasts heaving as she rolled her hips. She began to topple over, eyes closing as she lost consciousness, but his arms were there, and he guided her down on to his chest, holding her close as their breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she woke up. "It just feels so good, it's overwhelming."

He chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "Oh yeah, it's awful knowing I make you come that hard." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Told you you couldn't handle it."

She sighed. "It's the damn hormones. I could handle it before. Well, most of the time," she added with a blush, kissing his neck and jaw.

He laughed. "If our biggest problem is incredible sex, I think we're doing alright, love." He trailed his hand over her back as she shifted to lie next to him.

"I love you," she whispered, her hand playing in his chest hair. "I hope you know that."

He looked down at her, wondering if this was really the right moment but thinking that everything was so perfect that waiting seemed silly. He leaned over to the nightstand and reached in, grabbing a small pouch. He pressed something into her right hand- a gold coin with roughly a third of it cut out. "I'm not sure you noticed, but I nicked this from the giants' treasure atop the beanstalk. Took me a little while longer to get the treasure I truly found there, but it was worth the wait." He shifted so he could look at her and took her left hand in his. To her surprise, she felt how tense he was. "Emma Swan, I was a man lost at sea for 300 years, until I met you. I never thought I could love again, much less have that love returned. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, and now this" He moved their joined hands to her belly,"for which there are no words to express my joy. But I'll always be a pirate, and I'm greedy to have the one thing I still find missing: Emma, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He pulled out a gold ring with a simple princess cut diamond.

Tears sprang to her eyes as the reality of it all hit her. They were so similar; she'd never expected to have all of this either. Never thought she'd be lucky enough to find her parents or the child she'd given up. Never thought she'd find a man who loved her just as she was, and could make her feel special and beautiful with just a look. Never thought he'd want to marry her. Never thought she'd get to be a mother again. And it scared her so much, because now she had so much to lose.

"What?" She asked, disbelieving.

"I'm asking you to marry me, lass." He suddenly looked very nervous. "Did I do it wrong? I could take you to dinner, or," he shifted on the bed, getting unsteadily to one knee "maybe I have to do it like this? Do you not like the ring? We could have the dwarves make a different one.. I just thought, the beanstalk, and..."

She had to shut him up, so she did the only thing she knew to do; she pulled him down and kissed him.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips. "A thousand times yes."

His arms were around her again, and their hands in each others' hair, and their still- bare bodies pressed together as they smiled through the kiss. She just kept murmuring "yes" against his lips, and it was the most beautiful word he'd ever heard. He slipped the ring on her finger, and put his hand on her belly again as she looked at it, suddenly hesitating to meet his eyes as she felt where he'd touched her. "Oh. It's beautiful, Killian. But you don't have to do this, just because of the baby and all. People in this world have babies all the time without being married."

"Emma," he tilted her chin up so their eyes met. "I didn't even know I had a heart anymore until you made it beat again. I'd given up on having love, a home, a family. Yes, there's something about knowing you carry my child that makes me love you even more, but it only deepens what's already there. I waited 300 years for you. I don't want to wait any longer. I will never willingly leave your side, not until my dying day."

She looked for the lie, so afraid that she'd see it and her world would crumble again, but there was nothing but conviction in his eyes. He loved her. He would never leave her. She didn't have the words to express how she felt, but he'd always known how to read her; she didn't need to say anything. She covered his hand with her own, her own shy smile prompting a brilliant smile to split his face. She grabbed his and kissed him again before pulling away.

"Guess I'm going to have to find a way to reattach that left hand of yours," she said with a smirk. "Cause there is NO way you're getting out of wearing a wedding ring, Captain Innuendo." 


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy ultrasound chapter. At roughly 10 weeks as well.

Disclaimer: I own none of them.

"It's indecent, Emma!" Killian argued as the walked into the hospital. "No man should be looking at my woman... There!"

"He's a doctor, Killian. It's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"What!? You, and Whale..." He sputtered.

"Oh god no! My mom, though," she laughed as Killian's eyes went wide, "well, nevermind. But either way, he's the only doctor in town and I'm getting this ultrasound so you just have to deal with it." Killian just grumbled as he sat in the waiting room next to her. He didn't like the idea of another man seeing or, ugh, touching that part of Emma, doctor or not.

A nurse announced it was Emma's turn, and she pulled him into the room with her. Changing into the thin pink gown, she sat on the table next to the machine, Killian perched stiffly on the chair to her left. "Hey, relax. This is exciting. We're going to get to see the baby." She gave him a soft smile, reaching for his hand.

"Congratulations!" Victor Whale gleefully announced as he entered the exam room. "How's it going so far? Feeling ok?"

"Great, actually. Aside from peeing every 5 minutes."

Victor laughed, "It gets better in a few weeks. And then worse again, but it's all normal. Your vitals all look good, the blood test was positive, so let's take a look at you, shall we?" He donned gloves and moved towards the table.

Killian squeezed her hand hard, but to his credit didn't say anything as the doctor untied the top of the gown to gently examine her breasts. "Have you noticed any changes here?"

"Um, they're huge. And really sensitive."

Whale winked at Killian, "I'm sure you're complaining about that, right?"

"Victor," Emma sighed, shaking her head. "Just, don't. He's not super comfortable with this exam to begin with. They don't exactly do prenatal care in the enchanted forest."

"Ah, of course." Victor's eyes shifted to the hook casually tapping on the chair's armrest, then back to Emma as he quickly retied the top of the gown. "Well, everything looks good there, so, um, let's start the pelvic exam." Emma scooted down and put her feet in the stirrups, watching as Killian's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Bloody hell, you're sure giving him a show, lass!"

"Will you calm down? He needs to look!"

"Here," Victor motioned to his side, beckoning Killian to move next to him. "I"ll show you."

The doctor talked them all through his actions, and although he wasn't thrilled with anyone else's hands actually touching her there, he was relieved to see that Emma wasn't the least bit aroused during the exam. Actually, if anything, it seemed rather unpleasant. He sort of felt bad for the Whale fellow's lovers.

"Ok, moment of truth. Let's take a look inside." Victor picked up the transvaginal ultrasound probe, squired some lubricating gel on it, and moved to insert it.

And, as predicted, Killian went ballistic.

"Like hell you're fucking my woman with that thing! I know what it does!"

"What? I'm not, um, fucking her with anything! I know its a little big, but..."

Killian scoffed. "It's not that big. She's had better." Emma groaned.

"Oh, Jesus, it's how it works! Emma, some help here please?"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Calm down, ya pirate. It's part of the machine, and it's just for a few moments."

"I don't know. Does it vibrate?" He eyed the probe suspiciously, and this time Whale lost it.

"Oh my god. That's...he didn't just ask...I can't."

"Shut up, Whale." Emma grumbled. "No, it doesn't vibrate Killian. It's not for that. It's to see the baby."

Whale was still laughing, but tried to pull himself together. "No wonder you're pregnant. I don't want to know what you two have been up to." He handed the probe to Killian. "If its alright with Emma, you can be the one to do it, ok?"

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded, and Killian looked at the doctor. "Ok, now be gentle. Just slowly push it in, and I'll tell you when to stop."

The probe slipped in, and with a few minor adjustments, an image popped onto the screen. "There it is! Your little one!" They could see a small black circle surrounding a tiny white form. A rapid flicker of white moved on the screen. Whale pointed at it. "That's his or her tiny heart beating away."

"A heartbeat already?" He whispered.

"It kind of looks like..." She said.

"A magic bean." Killian's eyes were glued to the screen, a goofy, awed smile creeping across his face as he handed the base of the probe back to the doctor and went to grab Emma's hand.

"Yeah, they don't look like much at this stage, but everything measures perfectly," Whale said, doing some measurements on the screen. "We'll take another look in a few weeks."

He handed a print out of the image to Killian. "Here ya go, dad."

Killian just stared. "Dad. Gods." His eyes met Emma's, the tears there mirroring the emotion in his own. "It's beautiful."

"That's our baby," she sighed, looking at the image for another few moments before Whale removed the probe and left the room, asking to see them again in 3 weeks.

"I'm sorry, love." Killian began, knowing Emma didn't particularly like when he got possessive. "I didn't mean to upset or shame you. It's just, it would be unheard of for a man to do" he pointed at the machine, " THAT to another man's woman in my world. An offense worth dueling over. I don't understand so much of how this world works." He stared at the picture again, hook gently tracing the outline of their little "bean."

She smiled at him as she stripped off the gown and began to don her own clothes, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I know. I forget sometimes that you weren't part of the curse. All this science stuff is new to you."

"That was most defiantly magic, love. I know magic when I see it."


	3. Chapter 3

Pure fluffy nonsense. Its short. Cravings, breaking the news to the parents. About 13 weeks or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I did, however, love spicy food and lemon anything during my first trimester.

"Ok, I'll have hot chocolate, veggie omelet with a ton of tabasco sauce, bacon, and a slice of lemon meringue pie."

Ruby gave her a questioning look, "Pie? For breakfast?"

Emma shrugged. "It sounds good. The lemon meringue pie here is amazing."

"Oooooooh K, and for you?" She turned to Killian, who was suppressing a chuckle. "Eggs, bacon, and tea, if you please."

Ruby nodded, and started to walk away, then abruptly stopped and returned to the table, leaning in towards Emma and sniffing. Yes, sniffing. Her eyes went wide for a moment, and she covered her gaping mouth with her hand before a wide, mischievous smile took its place. "You bad, bad boy," she whispered to Killian, giggling as she looked back at Emma. "Your father is so going to kick his ass."

Killian was baffled, but the panicked look on Emma's face told him that somehow, the waitress had guessed their secret. Though, really, the breakfast order could have been more inconspicuous, he reasoned. Subtle, Swan.

"Ruby, seriously, not a word or you're out of the wedding!" Emma hissed, grabbing her arm. The wolf girl just raised an eyebrow, and Killian shrugged. "SO going to kick your ass," she said, laughing, as she left with their orders.

"Maybe we should have done this back at the apartment." Emma mused out loud. "My mother's gonna make a scene."

It wasn't her mother's reaction he was worried about, though, in all fairness, it had been a while since the prince had punched him, and he had been sleeping (or, well, not exactly _sleeping_) with Emma for months now. He'd even done the proper thing and asked permission from her father before proposing, figuring that the dwarves making her ring would spill the secret if he didn't. He'd just left out one tiny, living detail. He was probably due for a right cross.

As if on cue, Mary Margaret and David entered the diner and took their seats across from Emma and Killian. Infamous pirate or no, this conversation was going to be hard to get through without a drink, and he suspected Emma felt the same way from the look on her face. Taking her hand under the table, he laced their fingers together. He tried to remind himself that telling Henry had gone remarkably well; he'd been ecstatic that he'd get to be a big brother, happy that Emma and her True Love were making it official, and excited when Killian had asked him to be his best man. Maybe this would be the same.

"Ok, so I was thinking next fall for the wedding! That gives us a year to get every detail just right!" Snow White squealed, launching into things immediately.

Emma gave Killian a sidelong look, steeling herself. She was a grown woman. She could do this. "Maybe this fall would be better. We don't really want to wait."

"But Emma," Snow practically whined, "a royal wedding takes months to plan, and I know you may not have grown up as one, but every bride deserves to feel like a princess on her wedding day."

"Especially our princess," David chimed in.

They weren't making this easy.

"Well, it's just..." Emma started, as Ruby brought their food orders to the table with a smirk. Mary Margaret's eyes went to Emma's unconventional order, then to Emma, who stared at her parents wide eyed, and finally to Killian, who was trying to look contrite but still looked proud as a peacock.

"Oh my god."

"What?" David asked.

Snow ignored him, staring at Emma, who stared straight back. "Are you?"

"Um..."

"Emma..." There was the mom voice again.

She pulled a print out from her jacket pocket. It was a copy from their 13 week appointment, where they finally got to see the more human-shaped silhouette of their "bean" for the first time and had been assured that things were going well. Emma had made copies for the whole family, including a laminated one that Killian kept in his leather jacket at all times. She'd never embarrass him and point out that she knew that, but it made her love him all that much more.

"Surprise?"

"OH MY GOD!" Snow nearly leapt onto the table in an effort to hug her daughter as David studied the ultrasound and then turned to Killian, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I always wanted a family, mate." He placed his hand on Emma's belly, smiling awkwardly.

To his surprise, David didn't punch him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Smutty midnight sex. Around 15 weeks. Yay for insanely vivid and erotic dreams, courtesy of (you guessed it) raging hormones.

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. Nor do the characters. Though the writers can steal this scene for the show if they want to. I don't mind one bit.

At first Killian thought he was still dreaming. He moaned a little, sleep giving way to consciousness as he came to. It was dark, the moon shining through the bedroom window indicating it was perhaps 2 or 3 AM. And he felt absolutely amazing. Looking down, he saw Emma crouched between his legs, golden hair shining in the moonlight, lips wrapped around his cock.

"Oh gods." It was no dream.

"Mmmmm?" She hummed around him, continuing to suck him deep into her mouth.

"Emma?" He tried to fight through his sleepy stupor as he processed what she was doing. "Oh, fuck." Oh, it was _exactly_ what he'd thought she was doing.

She pulled her hot mouth away, her hand sliding over his wet shaft as she licked, sucked, and kissed him in between her words. "I'm sorry, handsome." Lick. Kiss. "I woke up from a really amazing dream." Suck. Lick. "And I really wanted you." She completely enveloped his cock in her mouth again, her throat opening as she took him deep. He groaned, louder than he meant to. "Just lay back, and enjoy."

His hand came down to rest in her hair, caressing her head as it bobbed in his lap. If this wasn't the best way to wake up in the middle of the night, he didn't know what was. She'd obviously been stimulating him for a while, because he was rock hard already, and he wondered what had gotten her so worked up that she just _had_ to fuck him. Again, not that he was complaining. "You never need to apologize for something like this, love," he purred.

Satisfied that he was awake, aroused, and willing, Emma crawled up his body and straddled his hips. Thanks to her overactive hormones, her dreams had been really vivid of late, almost hyper-realistic, and about 75% of them involved Killian. Or sex. Usually both. When she woke up tonight, she was surprised to find herself absolutely aching for him and wetness already coating her inner thighs. She figured it couldn't hurt to surprise him with random, midnight sex. Or to wake him up with a blowjob. Something told her he'd be fine with it.

She teased his length with her soft folds, letting him know just how wet she was for him, both of them groaning as their heated flesh came into contact. Rising up slightly, she sank down onto him, sheathing his cock inside her in one slow movement. "Oh god, yes," she sighed as he filled her, stretching her walls. His hand and hook went to her hips, tracing circles into her soft skin.

He had to suck in a breath to steady himself. She was soaking wet already, hot and tight and ready for him. And she felt fucking incredible. "Mmmm. So what exactly was this dream, then?" he asked.

She laughed breathlessly as she began to rock on him, slowly at first. "Well, we were back at Lake Nostos, but it was just the two of us. Nobody else. And we were fighting, you know, with swords," she bit her lip, seemingly embarrassed to tell him more, but he bucked his hips up into her, pulling a moan from her lips, and she continued. "and just like it really happened, you got me on my back and started talking dirty and made me think about fucking you, and I was so aroused. Yes, even then." He smirked at her, gripping her hips tighter as she rode him harder. Even in the midst of their duel, even after all the harsh words and betrayals, he hadn't been able to resist flirting with her. "So, I knocked you out, but instead of jumping through the portal, somehow I was ripping your damn leather pants open and pulling your cock out."

"Gods, if only, lass. Certainly would have changed things a bit." He pumped himself into her harder and reached down to touch her, only to have her move his fingers away.

"Oh no you don't." She moved his arms above his head, kissing and nibbling at his neck, then returned to riding him, rubbing at her clit as she rocked him deep inside her. "Your job is to just relax and enjoy."

"So that was the whole dream?" He wanted to touch her more, but hearing her tell him about her little fantasy while she fucked him was pretty amazing too.

"No," she looked away for a moment, her shyness amusing given the fact that he was literally buried inside her. "I might have sucked your cock until you woke up, and then fucked you right there on the sand."

"Like this?" He pumped his hips up into her more, thrusting deep so he could hit that spot she loved, pulling a gasp from her lips. He felt her start to flutter around him as she chased her release, circling her hips and working him deeper and faster.

"Oh god, just like this. Me naked, with you on your back- but still half-dressed, in my dream. Your hand and hook on my hips as I rode you."

She was so close, he could feel it in her body, hear it in her voice. "Close your eyes, love. Imagine we're back on that beach. You did just wake me with your amazing mouth, and now you're having your way with me. And I'm giving in to you, because you know how bad I've always wanted you." She moaned, letting herself give in to the fantasy. And really, it was a fantasy he could enjoy too, imagining their confrontation at the lake taking a far more enjoyable turn. "Though, fair warning," he growled, rolling her onto her back as she squeaked out her surprise, "I wouldn't just lie there, darling. You should know that by now. I'd probably have to flip you over and take you at some point." He kissed her neck as he drove deep into her, her moans and gasps and his grunts filling the quiet room. Pulling him closer, she wrapped her legs around him. "Oh, God, Killian," she whimpered in his ear. "Make me come," she whispered.

He shifted his hips to rub against her clit with each thrust, and she shattered, coming hard around him and triggering his own release. They clung to each other, panting, as they rode out the waves of pleasure sparking through their bodies. "Oh my god." She panted. "Oh god, thank you. I needed that so bad."

He tried to catch his breath as well, rolling off of her and pulling her into his side. "300 years and I've never had anyone wake me up like that, love. You're bloody incredible."

"I just keep having these really crazy dreams." She ran her hand over her belly, which had just barely started to swell with the life inside it. "I've read that it's normal, but they seem so real." She settled against him, fingertips moving from her own skin to his, tracing lines over his chest. "I think I'll sleep a little better now though." He could feel her smile against his shoulder, pleased that she felt as good as he did. He ran his hand down her arm and placed his hand over her belly, wishing their "bean" was big enough for him to feel. "Anything yet?" he asked, knowing she'd be able to feel him or her move before he could. She sighed contentedly. "Not yet. Soon, though."

He kept his hand on her belly anyway, just in case, listening to her breathing even out as she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this update took so long. I have the next few chapters planned and pretty much written but I felt like I had to do a wedding chapter first, and it really didn't want to happen! So I went with wedding night. The next few chapters will be fluffy, but this is smut and feels. 16 weeks pregnant or so- ah blissful second trimester.

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Once Upon a Time.

He watched as she slowly slipped out of her glamorous silk wedding dress, revealing a rather racy set of white lingerie he hadn't realized was hidden under it. Mrs. Emma Jones. His gorgeous wife. He still couldn't believe it.

They'd left the reception as early as possible, exhaustion (and-who was he kidding- lust) overwhelming them by 10PM. The ceremony had been earlier, a small affair at the docks, Leroy presiding over the nuptials on his small boat because Killian had insisted they be married by a ship's captain. Snow and David had happily taken their turn as the bride's parents, seemingly excited that they got to share in this moment with their daughter in a traditional way. Aside from Ruby, the dwarves, and Anton, it had been a family only affair- which still meant it seemed like half the town had been there to watch, including Regina, Robin, Belle and even Neal and Rumple, who had been convinced by the best man himself, Henry. Roland had been the very distracted ring bearer, and she'd walked down the aisle/dock to the theme from "The Princess Bride." For only having a month to plan, it was perfect- small and intimate.

The reception, however, was literally for the whole town, a massive party expected to rage well into the night. You couldn't say that royals didn't know how to have a good time. After the formal toasts and the dances, everyone started to cut loose, and that was their cue to head back to the Jolly Roger to consummate their marriage- a first even for the 300 year old pirate.

There was no way to completely hide her belly, but the wedding dress Snow had helped her pick out had enough strategic ruching to make it ridiculously flattering. She'd even found lingerie that made her feel sexy despite her more rounded figure. Judging from the way Killian was staring at her as he took off his coat and tie, like a predator about to devour his prey, it was getting the job done. The strappy lace bodice of the babydoll style slip came to the bottom of her ribs, flaring out in a gentle cascade of sheer chiffon over her belly and hips. She'd paired it with a lace garter belt, panties that tied at the sides, and white backseamed stockings, figuring she might as well embrace the "blushing bride" look.

He slid up behind her, moving her cascading blonde curls off her shoulder and planting a soft kiss under her ear. "Gods, Mrs. Jones, you look absolutely breathtaking. I can to wait to spend the night utterly ravishing my beautiful bride."

She smiled, a slight giggle passing her lips. "I bet you never thought you'd say that."

He didn't know how to respond to that; it was true. He'd slept with plenty of married women... Just not any that he'd been married to personally. But there was something incredibly arousing about being able to call Emma "his" that he hadn't expected. "Is it wrong that it only makes me want you more?"

She turned in his arms fingers going to the gold ring that now joined the other pendants around his neck. "Only if it's wrong that I'm soaking wet thinking about being taken by my handsome husband."

He growled, lifting her into his arms and walking her to the ledge next to the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. He hurriedly stepped out of the rest of his clothes, then sank to his knees, kissing his way up her legs, his hand caressing the silky stockings before he untied her panties and tossed them across the cabin. She placed her hands on his chin, lifting him back up to her so she could kiss him, throwing every ounce of passion into her motions. He stepped between her thighs, their arms wrapped around each other, hands tangling in each other's hair as the kiss evolved from fast and hard to slow and tender and back again. Finally caving to their burning lungs, they broke for air, nuzzling at each other as they caught their breath. His thumb brushed her cheek, eyes searing into hers as he tried to memorize every detail of her. He'd waited three centuries for her, for this, and it was worth waiting just a moment longer to remember it properly.

She met his gaze, walls down and heart open to him in a way she never thought she would ever be able to do. He moved slowly, almost reverently, kissing down her neck, her shoulder, across her collarbones, worshiping every inch of her skin with his lips. He brought his hook up to pull down one of the bodice's flimsy straps, then the other, exposing her full breasts before swirling his tongue over the right nipple as his fingers gently teased her left. Part of her wanted him to get on with it, to strip her bare and take her right then, but she could tell that he wanted to savor their first time as man and wife, and she couldn't find it in herself to complain when he was lighting her body on fire with his touches. She reached up to pull off her veil and her lingerie, stopping when he grabbed her hand. "Leave it on. All of it." She could tell by his low, rough voice that in spite of his slow pace, he was definitely hungry for her.

It was a very mutual feeling.

He lifted the sheer skirt of her slip, kissing his way down her swollen belly and pausing to rub his fingers reverently over where their precious little one grew. He continued across her hips, then down the creases of her thighs until he was kneeling in front of her again. He wrapped his arms around her hips, and began to softly kiss her pussy, tongue darting out to tease her as his lips played over her sensitive folds. It was slow, almost romantic, and she sighed softly as her body drowned in the pleasurable sensations. She was still so sensitive, and it felt absolutely amazing. She ran her fingers through his hair, her manicured nails tickling and scratching his scalp. He began to kiss her more fervently, his lips and tongue more insistent as he tasted how wet she was for him. Gods, she was always so ready for him- how could any man ask for more than what he had right here?

It didn't take long for his efforts to push her close, and his skillful tongue was soon flicking over her in just the right way, cries of pleasure leaving her parted lips with his every movement as she crashed over the edge. He continued to lap up her arousal as she came down, kissing her pussy, her inner thighs, anywhere he could reach until she hauled him to his feet again so he could kiss her mouth.

"Make love to me, Killian Jones," she whispered, kissing her way across his jaw. "I need my husband inside me."

He lifted her again, laying her on the bed before covering her body with his own. His hand moved over her waist and hips as he gazed down at her. "Gods, I love you," he murmured.

"I know. I love you too," she whispered back, her hand sliding to his manhood and stroking gently, then positioning him at her entrance. "Please."

He couldn't deny her, or himself, any longer, and began to slowly work himself in, savoring how hot, tight, and ready for him she was. She kept her eyes locked with his as he entered her, allowing him to see the ecstasy on her face as their bodies finally joined as one. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him as far into her as he could go as a few stray tears leaked from the corners of her eyes; tears that he kissed away as he spoke of loving her forever, of second chances and happy endings. He moved slowly as her mouth found his again, silencing all of his promises with a kiss that spoke of love louder than any marriage vows ever could.

As their passion ignited, he sped up, each stroke sheathing him completely inside her as she arched her back under him and cried out his name like a prayer. They clung to each other, lips crashing together, hands entwined as he drove into her, darkness edging into his vision as the sheer bliss of being inside her began to nudge him closer to his release when she fluttered around him.

"I love you, god, I love you so much Killian," she cried as she felt her orgasm approaching. She could tell he was close too from how hard he was and the desperate way he was thrusting into her. "Come with me."

She shattered, clamping down around him as waves of pleasure coursed through her veins. The feeling of her coming around him was all it took to find his release as well, spilling himself into her with a groan as his thrusts drew out the sensations.

"Oh, Gods, Emma," he said against the crook of her neck, his arms coming around her as he planted soft kisses into her skin. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him right where she wanted him even as she felt him begin to go soft inside her. She ran her nails lightly over his back as he settled on her chest and she found herself thankful that the extra weight was not yet uncomfortable on her belly.

A short while later, she awakened to him kissing her neck and shoulder, his cock still buried inside her and getting hard again. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She breathed. "I think I fell asleep."

He chuckled. "We both did, love, and when I woke up and found myself still inside you," He rocked his hips forward slightly, igniting that desire in her again as she felt him now hard and ready as he slid deeper, "I thought I might as well wake you up and see if you're interested in another go." The mischievous smile on his face hinted that their second time as husband and wife would be slightly more... Uninhibited.

She moaned, his firm length rubbing her just the right way, and she took advantage of his slightly sleepy state to roll them over, placing her on top as she rolled her hips over him. He sat up, pulling her against him as he tangled his hand in her hair, finally pulling off her veil and babydoll and pressing her bare chest against his as he kissed her. They spend the whole night in each others' arms, finding new ways to make love, and fuck, and everything in between; tasting every inch of skin, whispering vows and praises between kisses.

When the finally surrendered to sleep, limbs entwined in the tangled sheets, their hands were clasped on her belly. Her sparkling rings looked so natural on her fingers, as if they were always meant to be there. She still hadn't gotten his hand back, but the ring around his neck was all the promise she needed. They belonged to each other, now officially Mr. and Mrs. Jones. With a large family who loved them and a baby on the way.

Maybe some fairy tales did come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Unborn babies can start to hear by about 16-17 weeks, and my hubby first felt our little guy at 19 weeks, so that's when this takes place.

Feel free to look up Bryn Terfel's version on the traditional Welsh lullaby "Suo Gan" if you want to hear the song. It's really quite beautiful. I grabbed this particular translation from the Celtic Arts Center Website.

Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time.

"Hey! What are you up to in there? So crazy this morning!"

Killian heard her voice echoing from the kitchen as he approached, his black cotton pajama pants slung low on his hips as he pulled a blue T-shirt over his head.

"Um, who are you talking to, lass?" he asked, coming up behind Emma to kiss his way up her shoulder. Henry was with Neal this morning, and wouldn't be stopping by for at least another half hour.

"Oh," she blushed a bit, feeling silly that he'd caught her. "The bean. It can hear now. Not that they have any idea what I'm saying. I don't know. I read they they get to know your voice if you talk to them." She lifted her tank top and put her hand on her belly, and he placed his next to it, trying to feel the movement. "Still can't feel it, huh?"

She felt him slouch slightly in disappointment, resting his chin against her neck, his ever-preset scruff tickling her skin. "But you can?"

"Yeah, it feels weird. He or she was going nuts a few minutes ago, but usually its just a strange fluttery feeling. Like butterflies." She laughed. "Or a parasite."

"Oi, that's my child you're talking about!" He responded in mock offense, splaying his fingers a bit wider in hopes of getting lucky. She'd been really feeling the movement for the last week or two, but apparently their little one was still too small for him to feel. "Hmm. Still being as stubborn as its mother, I see." She elbowed him playfully, only prompting him to wrap his other arm around her and pull her closer. "Maybe tomorrow." He tried not to let his disappointment show. It wasn't her fault.

She shooed him out of the kitchen, a glass of OJ in hand, assuring him that she could handle making her eggs and toast before they left to walk Henry to school before she went to work. He wished she'd quit that sheriff job, worried that the physical activity and stress would take its toll, but they'd been over it a dozen times and each time she'd assured him that she felt fine, and it got her out of the house- something she reminded him would be a challenge once the baby actually came. Luckily, David was on his side and had practically demanded she limit herself to easy jobs and desk work. For all their differences, he and the prince completely agreed on this particular issue.

That night, as she drifted off to sleep, she swore she heard- was that music? Rousing herself, she noticed Killian was lying curled by her side, head by her hip and hand on her belly, quietly singing. Not wanting to ruin the moment, despite the fact that she could literally feel her heart melting, she tried to listen but couldn't make out the words. She ran her fingers through his hair, toying with the soft, dark strands.

"That's really pretty. What is it?" She whispered.

"It's a lullaby. I remember hearing it when I was young. You said the bean could hear now and, well, I thought maybe they would like it."

"I didn't know you could sing. I mean, sing well. Or in another language."

"Love, you'll find I'm full of surprises," he teased, nuzzling and nipping at her hip bone. "It's an old song. I can try to translate the rest of it." He paused a moment, then resumed singing the next verse in English.

"Sleep in peace tonight, sleep,  
Gently sleep, my beautiful;  
Why do you now smile,  
Smile so gently in your sleep?  
Is it that the angels on high  
smile upon you as you happily smile?  
While you return the smile, still sleeping, sleeping in peace upon my breast."

He paused a moment, then continued after placing a kiss to her belly.

"Fear you not, 'tis but a leaf  
Beating, beating at the door;  
Fear you not a lone wave's  
Murmur, murmuring on the seashore;  
Sleep, my child, for there is nothing  
Here to frighten you.  
Smile in peace here on my bosom  
At the white angels yonder."

"That was beautiful. And I'm pretty sure the bean liked it," she whispered, feeling the little one changing position rather dramatically.

Emma looked down at him, but his blue eyes were focused on her belly, his lower lip drawn between his teeth as he smiled. His thumb ran back and forth over her soft skin as he raised his gaze to meet hers, eyes shining with excitement as a wide smile split his face.

"Aye, I know. I felt it."


	7. Chapter 7

20 weeks- gender reveal ultrasound

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

Killian shifted nervously in his chair. It was their "big appointment" where they would check the baby for all sorts of defects... And hopefully be able to tell if their bean was a boy or a girl. Emma sat next to him, one hand on her belly while her other squeezed his arm affectionately. "Stop worrying so much. It'll be fine."

He could hear that she was nervous too. "I know, love." He wrapped his arm around her, anxiously waiting for the nurse to call her name. Once they'd been escorted to the ultrasound room and Emma had settled into the recliner, he pulled his chair beside her and grabbed her hand.

"So, last guess: what do you think- boy or girl? " she asked. She'd heard so many old wives' tales about gender, and although this pregnancy had gone smoother than Henry's, she wasn't sure if that was because he was having a girl this time, or because her life was so much less crazy now. "I really don't know."

"I've absolutely no clue," he admitted. "As long as the bean is healthy, I'll be content with either." He didn't really plan on adding just one more child to their little family anyway (not that he'd bring that up just yet) so whatever they had, there was plenty of opportunity to have the other.

The ultrasound tech came in and started the exam, first checking to make sure that everything was normal. She showed them the baby's little brain, heart, belly, arms and legs, and took measurements to make sure everything looked perfect. Killian was still mesmerized by the technology, and to everyone's relief, it all checked out.

"Ok, moment of truth: do you want to know what you're having?"

Emma spoke for them, "yeah, we want to know."

The tech moved the wand over Emma's belly, getting just the right look and stopped, laughing. "Alright, we've got an answer..."

Killian and Emma stared at the screen, breath held as they waited.

"He's a boy. There's no missing that." She circled a part of the ultrasound that showed something between the baby's legs. "Definitely a boy." Killian looked at Emma, the tears in his eyes meeting hers. A son. They were having a son. He was having a son. The tech left the room to show the doctor the scans, just to confirm the results, leaving them alone for a moment.

"Guess we need to start working on boys' names," she said with a smile.

"You OK, darling? You're not disappointed it's not a girl, are you?" He had worried that having another boy would be hard for Henry, and, since she already had a son, that Emma would want her second child to be female.

She laughed. "God, no, I love coming home to my guys, and Henry told me he was secretly hoping for a little brother, so it's perfect." She paused, running her fingers through his hair. "Besides, isn't having a son to carry on the Jones name kind of a big deal where you're from?"

He paused, wondering if it even mattered after so long. He'd been the "last Jones" for hundreds of years. "I can't say it means nothing to me. But I would have been just as happy with a girl, love."

"Well, we'll try for the girl next time," she said with a sly smile. "Just, not too soon. One infant at a time."

He smirked at her, raising a challenging eyebrow. "I'm not the only one who can't keep their hands to themselves, darling."

Dr. Whale came in, confirming the healthy results and the little one's gender as the tech printed out several pictures for them to take home, and made a follow-up for 4 weeks. On the way home, they met up with Henry at Granny's.

"So?" He asked excitedly as soon as they walked in. "What is it?"

There were two hot chocolates and a tea waiting on the table. Killian had to hand it to Henry: he was an observant boy, and growing up fast. In a few years, he'd be practically a man. The thought was a little bittersweet.

"Guess," Emma challenged, slapping on her best poker face and taking a sip of her chocolate, passing the picture that showed the baby's gender across the table.

Henry stared for a moment, then looked at Killian who was trying (and failing) to hide a wide smile. "Look at him," he pointed to Killian. "It's totally a boy. You're so going to be out-numbered, Mom."

She laughed. It was true. She could only imagine the amount of trouble her three guys would get into together. "Hey, I'm counting on you to help me out. This one," she pointed at Killian,"is more of a kid than you are sometimes!"

"Oi! That's not true!"

The rest of dinner was spent with the group recounting stories of their adventures together- during which Henry decided that Killian's slight propensity for immaturity was what made him a "cool stepdad," a decree that worked just fine for everyone. They hopped into the yellow bug and headed home together, since tonight was Emma and Killian's turn to have Henry for the weekend. After piling onto the couch, watching The Avengers and eating way too many Oreos, they all turned in for the night.

As she drifted off to sleep, the feeling of Killian's fingers brushing over her hip and back soothing her, Emma smiled to herself. Her three boys had stolen her heart, and that was just fine by her.


End file.
